From a Love
by WingedFlame
Summary: It's two years after Sasuke and Naruto got together, along with Kakashi and Sakura. So, what's happened, and what's going to happen? .[SasuNaru and KakaSaku].
1. Chapter 1

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Naruto's point of view. This is set two years after the first story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX**

* * *

The sun shone bright that day. It was a comfortable temperature, and the wind was silent but revitalizing. They were sat on the grass together, hand in hand. The blonde haired boy looked into the dark grey eyes of his date and smiled a little, closing his eyes as he did so. The next thing the boy felt was soft lips on his forehead. They had been going out for about two years now, but kisses still were a rarity. Especially when both guys were outside.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into his arms and embraced the warmth of the black haired boy's body, almost ignoring the warmth of the sun to concentrate on his. 'Almost two whole years…' He thought, his eyes still closed as he felt Sasuke's hands run through his hair. 'So much has happened… I can't believe that we're still all together…' He opened his eyes, sitting up a little bit to rest his head on Sasuke's shoulder whilst looking over to Kakashi and the now pregnant Sakura. Even know, he wondered how Sasuke got Sakura to go along with this, and how it was all going to happen in the first place. 'Bribery.' He thought, smirking.

It was summer again, and winter just seemed like another happy memory. Infact, everything that the yellow haired boy could remember seemed so pleasant to him. Well, everything in the past two years anyway. But then again, his memory span wasn't always too great. That got him into some arguments sometimes, but Sasuke and Naruto always sorted it out.

Speaking of which, all four of them were still surprised that they would find the people that they loved in the same group, never mind the same village. They always argued playfully about which pairing was most unlikely to happen at first, and it was still a draw between the two. Obviously, he and Kakashi being together was the least likely to ever happen, and both were glad that it never happened. The Sasuke and Sakura pairing looked second most likely to happen, and first most likely to happen..? Obviously Naruto thought it would be Sakura and him, but the group finally came to the decision that it would have actually been Sasuke and Kakashi. Unlikely though it was, that's what everyone thought would have been the most likely.

Naruto shook his head, letting his arms loosen around Sasuke's neck and fall down near his hips.  
"Naruto, I still mean it." Sasuke's slightly cold voice returned.  
"Aww Sasuke, you really are no fun!" Naruto pouted, hearing Kakashi and Sakura laugh at him.

**

* * *

XxxX**

Yeay! I actually started it today. Well, it's better than housework and homework. Yes, there is a difference. So yeah, this is both the first chapter, and a sneak peak at what's going to happen. Oh, by the way, I've got nothing against SasuSaku or SakuNaru, It just happened to fit in with the story. KakaNaru and KakaSasu? Hum… I'm not entirely sure about that, since KakaSaku was pushing my mind a little bit to begin with. KakaIruka and IrukaNaru..? Maybe. Okay, random. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Sasuke's point of view. The line uses are pretty obvious here; it's a flashback from Saskue's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi/Hetro/Bi references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX**

* * *

The black haired boy stood up, taking Naruto's hands from off his hips and into his hands, pulling Naruto up as he did so. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands slowly and walked over to Sakura. He still couldn't believe the girl had actually agreed to have sex with him just so he and Naruto could have a child together… He blushed as he thought of this, a little freaked out too. Even though he was labeled gay, he still liked girls. That made him bi-sexual right? He shook his head. Just, never again. Never ever. No matter what he thought, or what Naruto said, never again.

Naruto would probably have other plans. After all, both his parents were killed trying to defeat the Kyuubi. But then again, Sasuke was one of the two surviving members of the Uchiha clan, and if it was a boy, then he might stray off to another family. He'd just have to teach him that. He nodded, and then shook his head. He couldn't believe that he was thinking about it so much.

Just as a few clouds started to appear, Sasuke sat down next to the pink haired girl. They hadn't talked since Sakura found out she was pregnant, probably because he was too scared to say anything. As he looked at Sakura, he noticed Kakashi staring at him with his single eye. This made him nervous. What was he going to do? Was he annoyed because he'd got to her before he had a chance to 'make a move'? He blinked and tried to calm down, but the single eye staring at him just freaked him out.

"K-Kakashi…" Sasuke started, stammering a little. "Why are y-you staring at m-me like that..?"  
"No reason." Kakashi said happily, standing up and stretching. "I wasn't even looking at you, I was looking at Naruto." He walked over to the boy he mentioned, and Sasuke sighed with relief. He smiled a little as he saw Sakura's confused expression.  
"Sasuke… You've been ignoring me." Sakura finally spoke, bringing her knees as close as she could to her body, but then stretched them out again. "How come?"  
"No reason, I just haven't had time." Sasuke sighed, trying to forget what happened. "Naruto's been dragging me all over the village looking for a house."

"What? You two still haven't moved in together!"  
"Why, is that bad or something?" Sasuke asked, not really caring.  
"I moved in with Kakashi about two years ago. We've lived together ever since." Sakura smiled, waving a little.  
"Yeah, but the missions have been low paying and in short supply lately. Besides, Naruto keeps begging me to stay when I've got a mission, and it's hard to say no to that dobe." He sighed a little, remembering the last time he got stopped trying to go to a high paying A-rank mission.

* * *

"Oi Naruto, I'm off." Sasuke shouted, pulling on his Chunnin jacket and putting both the Kunai holster and Shuriken holder around his legs. As he sat down and started putting his shoes on, he felt Naruto's arms wrap around his shoulders.  
"Again? You can't go, not today!" Naruto whined as he stood up again.  
"Why not? We need some money, and to get money, I need to do missions." He explained, not looking at Naruto.  
"But I thought we were going to go visit Sakura today and ask how she was doing?" Naruto's voice whined again. "After all she is carrying _our_ child."  
"We can do that tomorrow, I have to go work."  
"But Sasuke…"  
"No buts!" He turned around, facing Naruto.

That's where he went wrong. Even though he wasn't supposed to be like this, when he saw his face in pain, he couldn't go the opposite way. "Naruto…"  
"Yes?" Naruto looked up hopefully.  
"Let's go see Sakura." He sighed, admitting defeat.

* * *

"Aww, Sasuke's going soft." Sakura teased a little. Sasuke blushed, clenching his fists.  
"I am not!" He shouted, looking away.  
"Sorry, but Naruto looks up to you." Sakura's voice drifted into his head, and he looked down. "You shouldn't show your soft side too much."  
"I know." Sasuke sighed, turning to Sakura and smiling a little. "Thanks. But for the record, I don't have a soft side."  
"Whatever you say Sasuke." Sakura smiled back, sitting up a little.  
"Hey, let me help you up." The black haired boy held Sakura's back and her arm, helping her sit up a little. "Anyway, how is it..?" He smirked a little, poking Sakura's enlarged belly.  
"Didn't Kakashi tell you?" Sakura asked, swatting Sasuke's hand away.  
"Tell me what..?"

Sasuke was confused. What was Kakashi supposed to tell him? It was probably important, since she didn't answer his question first. "So, what was he supposed to tell me?" He asked once again.  
"He was supposed to tell you that it's a boy." Sakura smiled, taking Sasuke's hand and placing it on her again. They both blushed a little, but Sasuke was more excited.  
"When girls get married, do they keep their own last name..?" He asked before showing any other emotions.  
"No, they change to the guy's last name." Sakura explained as Sasuke took his hand back. What the hell was Sakura up to? Sure they had sex, but that didn't mean he actually liked her that much. Never mind that, he was just happy.

"Okay." He smiled, standing up. "Oi Naruto!" He called the blonde haired boy over, and soon Naruto was stood by him.  
"Yeah, what is it Sasu-kun?" Naruto smiled.  
"I told you not to call me that." Sasuke hissed before smiling again. "Sakura found out that it was a boy."  
"That's great!" Naruto smiled. "Congrats Sakura!"  
"You dobe, it's our kid." He implied, poking his forehead. "But Sakura would just be the blood related mom. You're the kids adopted mom."  
"Aww, but I wanted to be the daddy!" Naruto moaned, as Sasuke heard Sakura laughing a little.  
"Naruto, you hardly do any work. The mom is supposed to stay home while the dad goes out and brings in the money." Sakura nodded. "Besides, Sasuke looks hotter on top."  
"Sakura!" Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi shouted.  
"What? I was saying Sasuke would look better on top of Naruto in bed." She sighed. "You guys are hopeless about gay sex." Naruto got the joke and laughed along side Sakura, but Sasuke and Kakashi didn't find it that amusing.

**

* * *

XxxX**

Wow. I used sex references about… Three/four times there? I thought that would never happen. I have a one tracked mind, so this should really have come sooner… But I started looking for KakaSaku pics. Please don't ask me why. Probably because of the last chapter… Anyway, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Sakura's point of view. Wow. This is set like, 15 years after the Anime/Manga first started. –sniffs- How sad! x3 Anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi references ahead. One use of 'bad' language. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX**

* * *

Hell. Pure hell. Why Sasuke begged her of all people to 'bare his and Naruto's child' was beyond Sakura. Well, probably because he didn't want to… Well, do _that _with someone he hadn't spent the last 14 years around. Wow. Thinking about it now, she hadn't realized that Team 7 had lasted for almost 15 years… It was almost scary. Even Lee and Gai hadn't been together for so long. They went their separate ways about six years ago, and she always thought this team was going to be the first team to lose contact with each other. She was deathly wrong.

Women are supposed to multitask, but Sakura couldn't do much in her impregnated state. She could barely sleep at night, never mind make breakfast for both herself and Kakashi. When she was little with childish dreams, she had always wanted a child with Sasuke, but now that she had grown up with realistic desires, she really wished that her first born would be with Kakashi. She sighed heavily. Life never does turn out the way you expect…

Sakura watched as Kakashi sat down beside her, pulling her pink haired head onto his chest. She blinked a little, watching as Saskue took Naruto's hand.  
"Sorry Sakura-chan, but me and Sasu-kun…" Naruto started, but he got a cold stare from Sasuke. "I mean Sasuke! Sasuke and I have to go get the keys for our new house!" Naruto plastered that goofy smile across his face like usual as she smiled.  
"That's okay; just make sure you invite us round one day." Sakura said happily, feeling Kakashi's arms wrap around her and take her hands into his own.  
"Don't worry Kakashi. We'll let you both come round sometime." Sasuke smiled a little, raising his free hand into a wave. "See you both later."  
"Bye Bye!" Naruto said happily as Sasuke dragged him off. Sakura sighed, the smile disappearing from her face.

"Hey. Sakura." Kakashi's face appeared in her own suddenly. She was a little shocked, but soon calmed down.  
"What? You want to go home already?" She turned around, looking at Kakashi's full, well… Half face.  
"No. You just don't suit a sad expression." Kakashi winked, even though it was a little difficult to tell when he only showed one eye.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura said, smiling sarcastically. "Anyway, I want to go home. I'm tired, and I'm not in the mood for being cheered up right now." She closed her eyes, letting go of Kakashi's hands and trying to stand up. Damn it. It really was like being in hell. Especially when trying to do anything that would have normally been easy. Sometimes she really despised Sasuke. But, that was just the adrenaline talking… She had to calm down.

At least quarter of an hour later, once Kakashi got Sakura home, she was led on her bed, legs and arms stretched out. It was only two in the afternoon, but she felt as if she hadn't slept for three days. Her ankles were swollen, and her back… 'I'm in fucking hell.' She swore to herself. 'There's no way out of it, I am just in hell.' She thought, her fists clenching. "Owch. Damn it that hurt." She had forgotten that she hadn't filed her nails in a while, and she had just pierced her skin. "Kakashi…" She moaned, shouting a little. She felt pathetic. She couldn't do anything for herself apart from sleep, eat, file her nails and wash herself. Everything else had to be done by Kakashi.

'Only two more months of hell to go through.' Sakura kept thinking to herself bitterly. She couldn't wait to get rid of this piece of hell. Although, she probably wouldn't be saying that once… Her trail of thought was disturbed once Kakashi burst into the room.  
"Yes my darling flower, what is it?" Kakashi walked up to her and squatted down next to her. She immediately burst into tears, grabbing Kakashi's hand.  
"I'm completely useless! I can't do anything… I'm going through hell…" She mumbled through her tears, but Kakashi just pulled her up gently and embraced her in his arms.  
"No you're not Sakura… Just think about how happy you'll make Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi whispered into her ear comfortingly."Besides, its good practice, isn't it?" 'He just had to break the moment, didn't he?' Sakura sighed. But, he was right. It would be good practice. She nodded slightly, trying to wrap her arms around Kakashi, but she could only reach around his neck.

**

* * *

XxxX**

n.n Poor Sakura, she's going through hell for Sasuke and Naruto. Oh well, they've gone through hell for her, so it's about time. -nods- Not that I totally hate her, It's just the truth. Oh well. x3


	4. Chapter 4

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Kakashi's point of view, then after the line it's back to Sasuke's view. Yeah, a Kakashi chapter isn't too good for my brain right now. It'll get too perverted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi/Hetro references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX**

* * *

An hour had passed, and the silver haired Kakashi hadn't left Sakuras side since she called out for him. She had fallen asleep comfortably, and amazingly, whilst sitting up almost straight. It was a little scary, but it was probably the comfiest position for her to be in right now. He shook his head slightly. Those two… They really were making this poor girl go through hell. Well, in her opinion anyway.

As Kakashi let Sakura rest, he stood up slowly and tried to leave the room.  
"K-Kakashi…" Sakura's voice echoed through the almost silent room. It was around about three in the afternoon, but it was still quiet around their house.  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you up..?" He turned around, and squatted down next to her again. Sakura shook her head softly, and smiled.  
"I woke up before you started moving, so don't worry." Kakashi smiled back thankfully.  
"So, what do you want?" He asked quietly standing up straight. Squatting for about an hour wasn't too bad, but he just needed to stand.  
"I didn't want you to leave…" Sakura started, blushing a little. "But, now that I think about it, I'd like a drink if it's no trouble." Kakashi smiled, his nose touching her forehead.  
"It's no trouble, I need to get a drink too. What do you want?"  
"Just some water please."  
"Okay. I'll be back up in a moment." Kakashi walked out of the room, closing the door softly.

Her mood swings had taken a little bit of getting used to, but they had gone down to about three: sarcastic, depressed and romantic. Happy just came into the romantic bit, so that wasn't really a separate section. However, it was getting harder for Kakashi to understand what mood she was in, and how to act around her. He wasn't surprised that Sasuke had been keeping his distance from her. If he was Sasuke, he'd have avoided her until _the day _came and just apologized for not being there. But then again, Sakura would be annoyed by that no matter how she felt, so maybe he should have visited more often… Pregnancy was very confusing for men.

* * *

It was about a month after they last saw her. Sakura's due date was getting closer. Sasuke thought that he'd better go and visit Sakura before she thought she was being used, even though she was. Although, he didn't want her to think that he didn't like her in any way, he just liked her as a friend. Unfortunately, he still couldn't understand why Sakura was being suggestive towards him that day… 'Hormones.' He guessed, nodding slightly as he grabbed the flowers.

Naruto was ill in bed with the pre-autumn flu which meant Sasuke would have to go by himself. He was a little nervous just incase anything happened to Naruto whilst he was there, and if Sakura tried to do anything again. Hopefully she would be sleeping when he got there, and they wouldn't have to be alone. Maybe he should just drop off the flowers and say he was in a rush because he had a mission? Yes, that would be a good plan. If Kakashi didn't open the door that is. Maybe… No, he couldn't make anymore excuses, he would have to bite his lip and go in.

Speaking of which, Sasuke had been so lost in thought that he was already knocking on the door once he had stopped. Now he really wished that Naruto was by his side. He shook his head a little. Sure, he loved Naruto, but he was the one who looked after Naruto and his troubles, not the other way around. He waited for a few minutes before becoming slightly impatient and reached to knock on the door again. Just as he went to put his hand on the door, Kakashi opened the door.

"Damn it Sasuke, you just had to wake her up." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, and Sasuke just looked confused.  
"What on earth are you on about..?" He asked, the flowers hidden behind his back.  
"Oi, Kakashi!" Sakura's voice shouted out. "Whoever's at the door, tell them to get lost!"  
"That." The silver haired man sighed. "It's Sasuke!" He shouted back, and Sakura's tone of voice immediately changed.  
"Okay! Tell him to come in!" Sasuke was a little spooked with the sudden choice of words and her tone of voice, but Kakashi stepped out of the way and let him in. Their house was bigger than Naruto's house and his own house put together, and their new house was about half the size of this one. He wondered how they could afford it, and then he remembered; Kakashi was a jonnin.

Sasuke walked upstairs, the flowers now in front of him. He looked around and saw a little sign on the door saying 'Sakura-chan's Room'. He knocked quietly and walked in. Sakura was sat up in bed, one of those purple stress balls in her right hand. He was wondering how she felt, but didn't want to ask.

"Sorry for waking you up Sakura…" He said, trailing off a little. "Naruto's not here, he's at home with that pre-autumn flu. He told me to thank you for him, but I think he was just a little delirious."  
"That's okay." She smiled a little, and Sasuke noticed her eyes wandering off to behind his back. "What are you hiding?"  
"Oh, yeah." Sasuke smirked a little, taking the bouquet of flowers from behind him back. "Naruto and I chipped in to buy you these flowers. Don't worry; they're not from Ino's shop." He joked slightly.  
"Oh, okay." Sakura smiled a little, watching Sasuke place the flowers by her bed side table. Sasuke sat on the chair that Kakashi had placed in the room for him. There was a short silence before Sasuke stood up.  
"Sorry… I can't stay any longer." He turned around. Naruto was stuck in his mind, and he was worried that his flu might get worse without him there.  
"Okay. Thanks for coming, and say thanks to Naruto for me." Sakura smiled a little, and Sasuke waved slightly before leaving the room.

Just being in that room was creepy, so leaving it was a breath of fresh air. Sasuke thanked Kakashi before walking back to his house. However, he started running. Naruto was home ill in bed, and he was more important than Sakura right now. If Naruto was ill, then he couldn't come into the hospital with him. And that would be even worse. He couldn't be without the boy by his side again. Even if he was the one who looked after Naruto, he couldn't do that if he wasn't there. Sasuke felt almost empty without him there.

It was quiet though.

**

* * *

XxxX**

Hehe, sorry it took me so long to update! My mum's a little… Shall we say PMS right now, and it's been hard to try to type with her cleaning the whole house about three times over. x.x Anyway, hope you enjoy! I didn't like this chapter too much. I don't know why.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Naruto's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi/Hetro references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX**

* * *

Naruto's blue eyes looked up at the ceiling. Everything was slightly hazy, his neck was sore and his nose was blocked up. He had a pounding headache, and almost felt like he was going to die. Again. Naruto looked at the thermometer for the room; a cool fifteen degrees Celsius. However, when he thought about his own temperature, he felt at least ten degrees hotter than what it should be. Overall, he just felt horrible. Naruto closed his eyes, his arm reaching out to try and switch on the fan, but Sasuke forgot to move it back into his reach once he had moved it. And now, with Sasuke at Sakuras house… His arm became limp.

The next thing he felt was a cool breeze of air flow over his skin and hair, and he opened his eyes slowly.  
"Hello there." Sasuke's soft voice drifted along the breeze and into Naruto's mind.  
"S-Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled slightly, grabbing Sasuke's hand as the black haired boy sat down next to him. Sasuke's free hand was placed onto his head, and he could tell the difference in temperature straight away. "Your hands are nice and cool…"  
"Shh, don't talk." Sasuke said, Naruto watching his eyes close and feeling his hand run through his hair. "Sakura told me to thank you, but I don't know why. She seemed content. Just think, another month…"

Another month. Sasuke's words ran through Naruto's mind. He still didn't know if he was ready for this. His own childhood was taken away from him, since he was just an orphan. Would Sasuke let Naruto try and live his own childhood through their child? He coughed as he thought of this, and the dark grey eyed boy held out a tissue for him.  
"Thanks…" Naruto grabbed the tissue, pulling it to his face as he sat up a little. Sasuke pushed him back down gently however, a stern but gentle look on his face.  
"Listen Naruto, you're ill. You've got to stay in bed." Sasuke looked out of the window, before looking back down at Naruto. "Don't worry though, I'll look after you." Naruto blushed a little, a warm feeling of comfort and protection running throughout his body.

"M-Mom…" Naruto closed his eyes, still holding onto Sasuke's hand. He'd never felt so protected and safe before, and he felt stupid for calling him mom, but at the moment, Sasuke was the closest thing he had to a mom right now. He thought of Sasuke as a perfect parent: he always looked after him when he was injured or ill; he had a secret smile that he knew of; and he had that experience of knowing what parents were like, if only for a while.  
"I'll go get you a wet towel, you're delirious…" Sasuke stood up, but Naruto wouldn't let go of Sasuke's hand.  
"I don't need one… I'll get better if… you stay here…" Naruto heard himself say before he fell asleep.

Naruto opened his eyes again. He blinked a little and looked over at the clock. It was about nine in the morning. Then, he turned over and looked at the other side of his bed. Like he said last night, Sasuke was still by his side and he felt a lot better. He didn't have much of a temperature, whilst his nose was unblocked and his neck wasn't sore anymore. He sat up and stretched his arms, his fist softly hitting the black haired boys head.  
"G-Gomen Sasuke…" Naruto said quickly as he saw Sasuke's eyes twitching.  
"It's okay." He smiled, but sneezed. "Aahh Naruto, I've caught a little of your cold!" Naruto just laughed a little.  
"I'm sorry about that too Sasuke!" Naruto said, his voice full of cheer again.

**

* * *

XxxX**

Aahh! Gaia is too addictive! I'm sorry, I would have had this up sooner, but so much Role-playing is just too good to miss. Hehe.. Hope you like!


	6. Chapter 6

Notes before we start: This chapter is from Sasuke's point of view, and after the line is a flashback, also from Sasuke's point of view. Oh, the second line is a time skip.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and any of the characters in this Fan fiction. I'd love to, but it's not going to happen any time soon.

Warning: Mild Yaoi/Hetro references ahead. Don't flame the NaruSasu and the KakaSaku :3

**XxxX**

* * *

Sasuke looked out of the window, watching the Konoha village go through its daily routine. However, Naruto's and his were just blown out of proportion just five hours ago. Everyone was fine, and then Kakashi had to spoil the moment, as well as the day, as per usual…

* * *

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke sighed slightly, looking up at the ceiling of their front room.  
"Yea Sasu-kun?" Naruto replied with a question.  
"I told you not to call me that." He hissed a little, glaring at the blonde haired boy before ignoring it and smiling. "Anyway, I was wondering. We've only got two bedrooms. Does that mean you'll have to sleep in my bed when the kid comes..?" Sasuke had been thinking about that for a while, and still regretted buying a two bed-roomed house.  
"Well, I was actually wondering if you were going to come and sleep in my bed, since it's the bigger room." Naruto nodded, smirking a little. "I'm sure we could have some fun in there."  
"I'm not going that far yet you pervert." Sasuke hit Naruto round the head playfully.

Naruto put on a fake shocked face and playfully hit Sasuke back. There was a play fight taking place on the sofa, until Sasuke fell on top of Naruto, his legs placed either side of Naruto's, and his face almost pressed against the blonde haired boys. Naruto blushed a lot, but Sasuke just leaned in closer, his torso touching the chest of Naruto's. Then, the phone rang, taking Sasuke's balance off guard and he fell to the floor.

"Yes..?" Sasuke picked the phone up angrily, standing up and walking away from Naruto.  
"Oh, thank goodness. Sasuke, its Kakashi." Kakashi's voice came from the other side of the phone.  
"What a surprise, you always ruin my fun…"  
"What?"  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Anyway," Kakashi could be heard sighing along with a beep of a machine he had heard so many years before. "Sakura's… Gone into labour."

"What? Like, a whole month early..!" Sasuke shouted down the phone.  
"No, the doctors got it wrong, this is a day late to be honest." Kakashi's voice sighed down the phone. "Just get down here."  
"Fine." Sasuke turned the phone off and threw it at Naruto. "Up. Sakura's at the hospital."  
"I-Is she okay?" Naruto asked, sitting up and rubbing her head.  
"Yes, just hurry up." He walked to the door, pulling his shoes on whilst pulling Naruto.

* * *

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto's head poked through the door. "Aren't you coming in?" Sasuke was sat outside the room, his mind trying to wander off to other things, but Naruto just brought him back to harshreality.  
"Why should I?" He replied, once again with a question, and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh.  
"Well, technically you _are _the father." Naruto nodded. "The nurses asked me if I was about three times…"  
"Look, I'm coming in a moment, okay?" Sasuke hissed, standing up and looking out of the window again.  
"Okay…" He heard Naruto's voice trail off into a bunch of mechanical bleeps and other voices… He couldn't go in. Sure, he'd been through worse, but he couldn't do it right now. He was just going through a whirl of mixed emotions.

"Sasuke! Get your lazy ass in here right now!" Sasuke turned around, hearing Sakura's voice screaming from the other room. The door opened, and a nurse no older than Sakura popped her head round the door.  
"Sakura-san would like to see you." The voice was soft, and Sasuke just walked towards the door.  
"I think I got the idea." He brushed past the nurse and sighed heavily. The tension in the room was enormous; it felt as though it could crush you under the enormous pressure.  
"Sa-Sasuke…-kun…" Sakura's voice was worn to the end, and since not a lot of people knew that Naruto and he were dating, he had to act all… Well, straight.  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm here now." Sasuke put on a soft smiling expression, holding Sakura's hand. He could see the look on Naruto's face, but he'd understand. After all, they did make a promise.  
"Just one more push, okay?" A nurse announced, and then Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand. He wanted to be able to use his hand for a couple of days.

* * *

Sasuke looked at Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi in turn. He felt a little scared, holding something that he couldn't even watch being born. Yet, he was just so glad. He'd just fulfilled one of the two ambitions in life; to carry on the Uchiha name for more generations. He handed it quickly back to Sakura, and sat there. Naruto was making a fuss and Kakashi… Well, he was just staying out of it all together. He obviously wasn't going to get involved untill he had 'his way' with Sakura for himself.

"Hey Sasuke..?" Naruto walked over to him, tugging on his shirt and smiling. "Isn't he so cute?"  
"Y-Yeah." Sasuke replied with a soft smile, looking over at the nurse who just came into the room. He didn't speak again until she left. "That reminds me, we're going to have to buy a load of things like a bed…"  
"Don't worry about that." Kakashi finally spoke. "Sakura, Tsunade and I already bought all that stuff for you."  
"You told Tsunade about this!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in stereo, but quietly since they could see the expression on Sakura's face.  
"Yeah, well she did see the expression on your face when you brought Naruto in two years ago…" Sakura added as Kakashi nodded. Sasuke smiled a little.  
"T-Thank you guys…" He looked over at Naruto. "Oi, say thanks Naruto."  
"Thank you so much guys!" The yellow haired boy smiled happily, hugging his ex-sensei. Sasuke pouted a little, pulling Naruto away from Kakashi whilst hugging him and kissing him on the head.

Well, he didn't want Naruto to think he wasn't needed.

**

* * *

XxxX**

NO WAY am I writing a delivery/birth scene. I may put it as a bonus chapter at the end, if you bug me enough, but not now. I'M NOT DOING IT! -ahem- Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took me so long to update!


End file.
